


(Podfic) Sleeping Wth the Light On

by saltyunicorn, starkly



Series: Avengers podfic [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Sleep, Threesome - F/M/M, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryTony, Pepper, and Rhodey have a long history of sleeping with each other. Just not necessarily having sex. (That came later.)





	(Podfic) Sleeping Wth the Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping With the Light On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509367) by [starkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Sleeping With the Lights On](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1li_qB74rK5fB717fTJS3Tm_XdWp6Ovvz) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**

 


End file.
